Starting Fresh
by Smurfanator
Summary: After difficult times, Harry is ready to start fresh in life. Warnings: Rated T, may be bumped up to M.. We'll see.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, in any way. I don't make any money from this, nor do I want to. Don't sue me. Thanks.

Warnings: Male pregnancy, Homosexual relationships, Death (not main character), Drabble length. That's all I think…

Starting Fresh: Prologue

Everyday there has been, some kind of, fighting between us. Whether it's us screaming at each other, trying to beat one another with  
our fists (or whatever is closest to us), or taking part in the, very childish, "Silent treatment". All the fighting is new for us. It was _never_ like this before. The fighting started the day we found out…

I'd miscarried our 1st child!

Nobody knows why we, suddenly, started fighting everyday. They'll know soon though. *sighs* I wish I could blame him like he blames me. I can't though. He doesn't deserve it. Neither do I, however. There wasn't anything I could have done differently. If there had been, I would've done it in an instant. 'Course he doesn't see it that way. All he sees is "His" baby died, while I'm still here. Before it was "Our" baby. Now, it's like he forgets that the baby was mine too. It's why we fight, but it stops tonight.

"Why?" you might ask. Well, I'm leaving. No one will ever find me. I've worked it all out. The goblins at Gringott's were happy to help, for a price. I wish it hadn't come to this. It's been 9 months, and it hasn't gotten any better. I've, also, found out something surprising. I'm pregnant, Again.

The End… For the Prologue!

An: Please leave a review. I don't have a beta.. Nor do I want one, at least not right now. :) Updates will most likely be slow. I just start a correspondent course for college and I have a lot of homework already.. I'll try to update at least once a week though! :) To the readers of my other story… I lost all my data when my old computer crashed on me.. Everything I have on Harry Potter and the Mixed Family is now on this site.. I'll not be updating it.. at least not any time soon. I hope you like this story though. Okay, I'm done with this Author note now.. Till the next chapter~ Smurf


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Glee, or Twilight. Anything you don't recognize is mine.. PM me 1st before using my ideas.

Warnings: Male Pregnancy, Homosexual Relationships, Alternate Universe (Obviously), OOC! Characters (duh :P), Drabble length, and Original Characters. I think I got them all..

Starting Fresh: Chapter 1

Harry knew he couldn't go through the pregnancy by himself. It's why he'd had the goblins search for any family, excluding the Dursley's, alive. What they found was startling. He hadn't honestly expected to find anyone alive. He'd thought the goblins would tell him the Dursley's were his only living relatives. Surprise, they weren't. Harry had, in fact, 3 other members of family living.

Their names are Alice Cullen, an aunt on his father's side, Kurt Hummel, nephew, and Kavan Cuthbert, Harry's brother. To say it was a shocking, to Harry, that not only does he have a brother alive, but a nephew, also. Was like saying the ocean is only a little damp. Now, Harry has to decide which one he wants to visit/ go live with or near. It's such a tough decision.

In the end, he decides to go visit each one. To see which he'll get along with the best. Starting with the last one on the list, given by the goblins of Gringott's, Kavan Cuthbert. The reason being, Kavan lived in England. The list didn't mention if Kavan is a wizard or not. Harry guessed it would be something to figure out when they meet.

Even though Harry wants to disappear, he knows he can't.. At least not yet. He is cognizant of the fact that if he left without saying "Goodbye" to his friends and adopted family. His resolve would weaken over time, and he'd come back. By starting his visits with Kavan, Harry, was aware he'd be able to say his farewells to them. Without it seeming out of the blue. He'd just tell them he was going traveling to visit new family members, but without giving more details then that. His friends and family deserved that much.

Harry, spasmodically, wished his conscience would allow him to do whatever he desired without caring about others. It would make all of this a lot easier. Yet, he knows it'd torment him, if his inner voice let up.

An: Thank you to all who've added this story to their alert or favorites. I'm so glad you like it! :D I know I said I'd try to post once a week, but I was inspired. I'll probably not update next until this upcoming week... I'll try to get a schedule or something worked out soon.. So, you'll have some specific date to expect a new chapter. Review and tell me what you like or dislike! Thanks. It helps my writing improve, which inevitably makes reading my stories a better experience. Hugs~ Smurf


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the things you recognize.

Warnings: Male Pregnancy, Homosexual Relationships, Alternate Universe (Obviously), OOC! Characters (duh :P), and Original Characters. I think I got them all..

Starting Fresh: Chapter 2

Harry would stay with Kavan for the next two weeks. Before leaving England and it's wizarding world. He would aim to stay away for as long as he could. Knowing his luck, he would be back when his baby turned eleven. He was really hoping for the baby to be older though. Yet, Harry wasn't going to hold his breath for that eventuality.

It was an hour after Harry had decided to stay with Kavan. If Kavan would even let him in. He needed to get his belongings from the domicile he and his ex shared. So far, he hasn't been able to bring himself to go get them. While Harry was trying to figure out how to accomplish getting his possessions without having to step foot in the dwelling. Who should he stumble upon, but his best friend, Bill Weasley.

No one knows about their, Harry and Bill's, friendship. They want to keep it that way. It was just better for the both of them. Though, to clarify, they love each other very much and are as close to each other as possible without being related by blood. Harry can still recall how their attachment first started.

(Flashback)

September 2,1991 ~ Hogwart's first year Gryffindor boys' room.

Harry had just come back from classes, and he knew he was going to love it here in the castle. It was so remarkable. Though he wished he knew what would happen when his seven years concluded. Nevertheless, everything is great. Harry got his very first friend, there are no Dursley's (at least not till summer, and he was excited to learn all about magic and parents.

Still, the one thing holding him back from jumping straight in to every experience, was not knowing what it all leads up to. He wished there was someone to talk to, besides the professors, about the future. More importantly his future.

Wait! Maybe, there is someone. He vaguely recalls Ron mentioning having older brothers who've already left Hogwart's. Oh! What are their names? Starts with a C and a P, possibly. Nope, it doesn't sound right. Hang on, I remember now. It's Charlie and Bill. I think I'll write to one of them. Not Charlie, if I have them right, he's the one that works with the dragons. I'm not particularly fond of animals or creatures, whatever you want to call them. I guess I'll write Bill then. If my facts are in order, he works for Gringott's. Well, better get writing."

(End Flashback)

After the first letter, we just kept writing. While it started as only letters, on Harry's 12th birthday, Bill sent a Communication Mirror (aka Com-Mirror). They were finally able to talk face to face. With that they grew closer, till they could finally meet.

Even after fourteen years, not one of their other friends or family members have a clue they're more to each other. Than Bill's youngest brother's "best" friend or Harry's "best" friend's oldest brother.

Harry just about jumped up to hug, Bill. He looked a little down in the dumps, but he held himself back. It wouldn't do to ruin his and Bill's secret just for a hug. Instead, Harry transfigured a piece of paper to write a not for Bill. He ,quickly, walked to Gringott's. And, left the note with Griphook to give to Bill. He hoped Bill got it before he left the alley to meet Kavan.

AN: I don't have a schedule just yet. I have to help my grandmother clean and fix up her house, and it's time consuming. I'm still trying to at least write one chapter a week. This is my longest chapter ever! Thank you to everyone who's put this story on their alerts or favorites. I'm really glad you like it. If you see any mistakes don't hesitate to review them. I'll, then, try to fix whatever it was/is. Till next time~ Smurf


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. Please don't sue me. Lastly, Kavan Cuthbert is mine. If you want to borrow him please PM me before use.

Warnings: Male Pregnancy, Homosexual Relationships, Alternate Universe (Obviously), OOC! Characters (duh :P), and Original Characters. I think I got them all..

Starting fresh: Chapter 3

It seemed like Bill wasn't going to be in time for the meeting Harry had put in his note. He guessed it would be okay, but he wished Bill would just turn up. He could only afford to wait ten more minutes. Any longer and he'd just chicken out on seeing Kavan.

He knew from what the goblins could find that Kavan worked at a preschool from 7:00am to 4:30pm. Meaning Harry still had about 25 minutes, till Kavan would be off duty and turning up at his work place would be, hopefully, less awkward. Than if he'd have shown up right when the goblins had told him. Not that he was in any shape to have done so.

A look at his wristwatch showed he has 20 minutes left now, and it would take him approximately 15 minutes to walk to Kavan's school. Harry was hoping he could get Kavan alone in his office to talk about the whole " I'm your younger brother that you never knew about… or did you?" thing. He was hoping that Kavan would know about him.

You see, Kavan is 29. Meaning that he was four when our parents died. According to the goblins he might have some memories of us (his family), but that chance was Kavan wouldn't have a clue what he was talking about. It was a good thing Griphook had prepared for the later eventuality. He'd made a muggle blood match test results (An: Not sure the technical name.) for Harry to show Kavan proving they were brothers.

Even with the result paper, Harry wasn't sure Kavan would let him stay. Which was why he was hoping to talk to Bill first. Just in case he needed to crash at Bill's flat. Plus, He wanted to have Bill go to his old place and collect his stuff, while he talked to Kavan. It looked like that was not going to happen. Still, glancing at his watch, Harry had a slight bit of hope that Bill would arrive.. He still has three minutes till he absolutely needed to get a moving.

Just as he was giving up hope, he heard the door open. Looking up, it was Bill coming in. "Bill, over here!" called Harry. He only had to wait a few seconds for Bill to sit across from him. "Hey, Harry. What's going on?" he asked. " Hey. I left Blaise today. I just can't take the fighting anymore. It's, literally, all we've been doing when we're in the same room now." Explained Harry. "Oh, Harry! Why didn't you tell me before? I would have helped." Said Bill, looking sorrowful. " Do you want to stay with me? Is that why you asked to talk?" Harry shook his head, "No, I don't want to stay with you and it's not why I asked to talk with you. I went to Gringott's after I made the decision to leave Blaise, and they did a test to see if I had any living relatives.. Turn's out I do, and I'm going to meet with them. I figure it'll give me time to forget and move past the troubles with Blaise. Hopefully, they'll like me and want to know me too." Harry sighed. "In fact, I'm meeting one of them in a few minutes. What I wanted to know is.. Would you go and get my things from Blaise and Mine's house?" asked Harry. "Sure. Anything you need from me you have it. I wish I could have helped you more when you lost the baby, but it wasn't my place. At least not all of it." Spoke Bill, as they got ready to leave for their missions.

An: I'm not really happy with this chapter, but I don't know why. So, I'm posting it anyways hoping that you'll like it, even if I don't. I'll post again next week if I can find the time.. I'm doing a lot with school and helping my Grandma renovate her house… It's a tough job. Till next chapter~ Smurf.


	5. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. Please don't sue me. Lastly, Kavan Cuthbert is mine. If you want to borrow him please PM me before use.

Warnings: Drabble length, Male Pregnancy, Homosexual Relationships, Alternate Universe (Obviously), OOC! Characters (duh :P), and Original Characters. I think I got them all..

Starting Fresh: Chapter 4

The walk to the school, Kavan worked form, was a calm one. Harry spent it clearing his head and just watching the cars and people around him. He knows whatever comes will come whether he stresses about it or not. Not to say he wasn't nervous about the shortly arriving meeting, but really with everything else that's been happening he doesn't need the extra stress of over thinking what'll happen.

Just as Harry expected, it took him just under 15 minutes to walk from the Leaky Cauldron to Kavan's work place. The school was nice looking. It was very easy to tell the level of prestige offered there. It had a slight gothic feel. Yet, for all the gothic features it was still really warm and inviting. Harry assumes it is a place for the elite class of families. He doesn't think he'd ever send his child to a place similar to this school. His child would probably turn out like Draco Malfoy.. Then, again, it couldn't be so bad with Kavan working here.

With that last thought, Harry walked into the main hall of the school. He looked around, then decided he'd have to ask someone at the front office where Kavan's room was. He hadn't thought to ask the goblins before he left them. Oh well, no use him worrying about it now. He followed the signs till he found the door with Administration on it, and went in. The lady at the desk looked kind. She had brown eyes and faded brown hair. She was wearing a really pretty, yet professional, gray skirt and plum colored button- down shirt with cap sleeves. As Harry walked to her desk, she looked up and said " Hello! How may I help you?" Harry smiled at her and responded. " Hello to you too! I'm looking for Kavan Cuthbert. Do you happen to know where I could find him?" She looked at Harry for a moment, then told him "To wait just a minute and she'd call for him to come to the office." Harry just nodded his head as if to say "Okay, I'll wait!" He then went to sit in one of the three chairs against the wall. He suspected they were there for children who got sent to see the Headmaster of the school. He had just started to reach for a pamphlet on the wall about bullying, when a man (He assumed was Kavan) walked in.

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. My grandmother's house is taking a long time to renovate, and my mom broke her wrist. So, I've been dealing with all of that and doing some college courses. It shouldn't be too long for the next chapter. However, I'm not promising anything. I hope you like this chapter, and thanks for all your continued reading and following! Hugs~ Smurf


	6. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. Please don't sue me. Lastly, Kavan Cuthbert is mine. If you want to borrow him please PM me before use.

Warnings: Drabble length, Male Pregnancy, Homosexual Relationships, Alternate Universe (Obviously), OOC! Characters (duh :P), and Original Characters. I think I got them all..

Starting Fresh: Chapter 5

(Kavan's P.O.V.)

I was sitting behind my desk grading papers as my last class finished taking their test for the day. I have them take tests at the end of every week to make sure they are learning what I'm trying to teach them. I'd just gotten up to tell the students to put down their pencils, when the phone on the wall behind my desk started ringing. I picked it up saying " Hello, this is Kavan. How may I help you?" I tried not to frown when Cathy from Administration said "Kavan, you have a young man looking for you over here. What would you like me to tell him?" I was really confused. Nobody I know should be here, or at least they wouldn't need to go to the Administration offices. Trying to think about who could possibly be looking for me, I told Cathy "To just keep them in the office, and I'll be coming once I dismiss my class." Then, I hung up the phone.

Slightly nervous now, I dismissed my class telling them to read chapters 3-6 in their textbooks, and we'd go over the information covered on Monday. Once the last student left, I was up and out the door walking to the Admin. Office. As I walked through the door I scanned the room, and I spotted a slender, shaggy brunette haired, green eyed, young male sitting in the corner reaching for a pamphlet on the wall. He looked up while I was still looking him over, but when he saw me he froze and stopped reaching for the pamphlet.

I turned to look right at Cathy and asked, in what I hoped was a calm voice, "You said there was someone looking for me? Is it the man in the corner?" Cathy nodded her head saying, "Yes, he is. I forgot to ask his name, but he seems nice and polite." Nodding that I understood. I walked over to the man so that I was standing in front of him. I held out my hand while saying " Hello. I'm Kavan Cuthbert. Cathy told me you were waiting to speak to me." The young man shook his hair as he reached up to shake my hand. Then he said "Hello. Yes, I would like to speak to you about a private matter. My name is Harry Potter. Could we go talk in you office or classroom?"

An: This is where I'm ending this. I hope you like it.. This is my first time trying to write in 1st person P.O.V. it's a difficult thing to do for me. Any ways, thanks for the continued support. I'll try to post later this week, but I'm not sure if it'll happen. Enjoy your weekends! Hugs~ Smurf


End file.
